


RWBY Shipping Shorts

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Shipping, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Just some shorts about various RWBY shippings, feel free to leave requests for ships in the comments!





	1. The Benefits of Being Short (Baked Alaska)

Neo was always insecure about her height. Sure, she didn't mind being mute, but it was her height compared to other people that always annoyed her, she never found any benefit to it before she met Yang, aside from combat, and even then when she would face someone bigger and more muscular than her, she'd always have trouble even with her Semblance. There was, however, several benefits she did find, and it had to do with her girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long. Due to her short stature, Yang would always help her out with stuff, like reaching for things on tall shelfs, or picking Neo up so she could kiss Yang without her blonde girlfriend having to sit on her knees to do so. One of those benefits was occurring right now, Yang just came home from a mission, and of course she was happy to see Neo, so she hugged her, shoving the ice cream obsessed girl's face right between her cleavage. This was one of the Heavens for Neo, aside from relaxing and eating ice cream, cuddling Yang and eating ice cream, kissing Yang and of course having her face between Yang's bust was Heaven for the short girl. Yang knew it of course, but she didn't mind, loving to make her girlfriend happy. Yang wrapped her arms around Neo and picked her up, kissing her forehead, Neo wrapped her legs around Yang.

"Did ya miss me, sweetie?" Yang asked Neo as she looked at her lovingly.

Neo nodded rapidly. "Of course I did, dum-dum!" was written on a sign which Neo pulled seemingly out of nowhere. 

Yang chuckled and set Neo back down. 

"Tell you what, you go to the couch, I'll grab some ice cream for us and we'll cuddle." Yang offered.

Neo nodded rapidly with a bright smile, of course she'd love that. 

Yang went to the kitchen and opened the freezer, surprisingly enough, they ran out of ice cream.

"Sweetie, we have no more ice cream." Yang said to Neo. 

Neo pouted.

"We'll go out and buy some!" Yang said.

Neo pointed to the window, there was a heavy snowstorm outside.

"Awww you can't take a wittle amount of snow?" Yang baby-talked to Neo.

Neo shook her head.

"Well come on then!" Yang said, she went to her closet and went to put her fur coat on, once that was done, Neo tugged Yang on her sleeve.

"Yes, sweetie?" Yang asked.

"Can I be in your jacket?" Neo had written on a sign.

Yang nods, she picked Neo up, Neo wrapped her legs and arms around her girlfriend as Yang zipped her jacket up. They went out and Yang smiled at the snow.

"You didn't see snow often in Patch." Yang commented as she walked to the grocery store.

Yang looked down at Neo, who was really comfy inside the jacket, and Yang's body warmth making it so that Neo could fall asleep there if she wanted to. They entered the grocery store and went to the ice cream aisle, Neo pointed to the flavours she wanted, neapolitan, cheesecake, cookies and cream and peanut butter cup. Yang put those in the cart and got banana and chocolate ice cream for herself. Once they bought that, they went back home, Yang looked down and was surprised to see Neo had fallen asleep, Yang chuckled and put all the ice cream in the freezer. Yang went to the bedroom and put Neo down gently on the bed after unzipping her jacket. Yang dressed down until she was in her bra and panty, Yang carefully and delicately dressed Neo down to bra and panty so as to not wake her up. Yang got in the bed and threw the blanket over them, Yang cuddled Neo and held her close, Neo resting her head on Yang's shoulder with a small, but adorable smile. Yang kissed Neo's head, and Neo thought, sleeping in this position, Yang holding Neo close and softly stroking her hair, her head resting on Yang's body like a pillow, knowing that love was radiating from Yang at just the same level as Yang’s warm body heat, this was yet another benefit of being short.


	2. Like A Child (Monochrome)

Weiss never had the best childhood, let alone a good one. An abusive father, a depressed and suicidal mother, a sister who was always too busy working in the military and a little brother who was just a prick. She never got to experience the joys of childhood, so there were some moments where her inner child came out and broke from its chains. One such moment was happening now...

Ozpin and Glynda had given birth to a baby, so Team RWBY and JNPR wanted to get some gifts for them. Weiss and Blake thought it would be appropriate to get some toys for the baby, so they went to the toy store, they were looking around, Blake looked at all of the LEGO Duplo options, she then turned to Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss, what do you think of thi-" Blake asked before she saw something which made her giggle, it was Weiss, sitting on the floor and playing with a toy car, she was making engine sounds as she was making the car drive around.

Blake looked at Weiss. "Do you want to get that for yourself?" Blake asked her girlfriend.

Weiss nodded rapidly with a smile.

"Alright, I'll buy it for you." Blake said with a shrug.

"Yay!" Weiss said, hugging Blake.

Blake chuckled and hugged Weiss back. Once they bought the LEGO Duplo boxes for the new baby, and the toy car for Weiss, they got on Blake's scooter and they began driving, Weiss sat behind Blake, holding on tightly to her.

"BLAKE!" Weiss said, making Blake hit the brakes.

"What is it!? Are we being attacked!?" Blake asked, jumping off of her scooter and grabbing Gambol Shroud.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Weiss asked.

"What?" Blake asked, more confused than anything.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Weiss asked.

"Sure?" Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

Blake got on the scooter again and drove to McDonald's. They stood in line, and when they got their turn, Weiss ordered a Happy Meal, Blake just ordered a salad and a bottle of water. They sat down and Weiss opened the Happy Meal with the brightest and cutest smile, which Blake lovingly looked at. Weiss got the food out and grabbed the toy, unwrapping it, she began immediately playing with it. Blake smiled at Weiss, and then she realized why Weiss was behaving this way suddenly. Blake went to Weiss and hugged her, Weiss hugging back.

"If you want a toy, tell me, I'll give it to you. You deserve to let your little kid out." Blake said softly.

Weiss nodded and rested her head on Blake's shoulder.

"Thanks, Blakey, I love you." Weiss said softly.

Blake smiled and kissed Weiss' cheek. Blake picked up a fry from Weiss and dipped it in ketchup, feeding it to Weiss who gladly took a bite, Blake smiled, she just fell in love with Weiss even more.


	3. She Had Enough (Arkos)

Nora was pissed. I mean, how couldn't she be, she kept on watching as Pyrhha kept trying to hint to Jaune that she's into him, but Jaune was always so oblivious to it all, seeing every hint she gave as a friendly gesture. Quite frankly, Nora had enough. Nora was stomping towards Jaune and once she got to him, she picked Jaune up by the collar.

"H-Hey Nora, wh-what are you doing?" Jaune asked.

"DO YOU SEE PYRHHA!?" Nora yelled, turning Jaune to Pyrhha.

"Ye-Yeah!" Jaune said, wondering why Nora was doing this.

"SHE LOVES YOU! WHY DON'T YOU SEE IT!?' Nora asked, slapping Jaune several times. 

"WAKE UP AND GO ASK HER OUT!" Nora yelled.

"O-Okay!" Jaune said, running to Pyrhha. He already liked Pyrhha anyway, he was just way too oblivious when it came to Pyrhha’s hints, even if those hints were obvious.

Nora smiled, proud of herself.

"Did you have to yell in his face?" Ren asked behind Nora.

"Well, he's so oblivious that I had to say it loud and clear!" Nora said.

Ren shrugged.

Jaune went to Pyrhha.

"H-Hey, Pyrhha." Jaune said.

"Hello!" Pyrhha said in her usual cheery tone.

"So, um...Do you want to maybe...Go out with me?" Jaune asked.

Pyrhha smiled brightly, beaming as she tackled Jaune into a hug.

"YES YES YES!" Pyrhha said happily.

Jaune awkwardly hugged back, a giant blush on his face. Pyrhha released from the hug and helped Jaune up.

"Six PM in the courtyard?" Pyrhha asked, excited beyond belief.

Jaune nods and smiles slightly.

Pyrhha ran off cheering as she did.


	4. Blind to Their Love (Crosshares)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Requested by: Powerranger) Will also include some Designer Shades(Coco x Fox), but you will see how that works.

Coco was a flirt, that much was obvious, but she was the type to flirt with her entire team. With Yatsuhashi, she flirted with him playfully, he already had a girlfriend so she'd just playfully flirt with him to give him some confidence if he was nervous about his date with his girlfriend, so Yatsuhashi never really minded whenever Coco flirted with him. Then, there was Fox and Velvet, for Coco, it was also playful flirting with her team, but for Fox and Velvet, it meant more than that. They both saw it as a flirt that said: "I want to date you". Velvet had been childhood friends with Coco, there for her through thick and thin, while Fox was one of Coco's more recent friends, but as partners, they developed a close bond together on plenty of duo missions. Now, why am I mentioning all of this? Well, because heat season is nearing for some Faunus species, Rabbit Faunus being among them. Normally, Velvet would just offer to lock herself in the dorm, but Coco wanted to help her best friend out this year, so she was reading a book about Faunus heat, and she was shocked not only to find that Rabbit Faunus had the worst heat of all but...

"Apparently, if a Rabbit Faunus mates with somebody, something triggers in their brain which creates a deep, undeniable feeling of romantic love for the mate." Coco said as she read the book.

"Oh..." Fox said.

"I like Velvet, she is my bestie, but...Do I want to spend eternity with her? I mean, once I have sex with her, she'll develop these strong feelings for me...But do I have those feelings for her too?" Coco asked herself.

Fox wanted to say something but then Yatsuhashi answered her.

"Follow your heart. What does it say?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Thanks, Yats, you're so wise." Coco said.

"No problem." Yatsuhashi said.

"Coco?" Fox asked.

"Yes?" Coco asked.

"I...I have something to tell you after you've made your decision about Velvet." Fox said.

Coco nodded. She continued to think about it...She had a crush on Fox and Velvet...But who does she choose? Does she help her best friend out with unbearable heat and become her lover through that, or does she choose her reliable partner who has saved her life many times...This was going to be a hard choice to make for Coco...

The next day, however, the day of heat came, and Fox was already awake, as was Coco. Yatsuhashi had slept in another room ahead of time. Coco was looking at Velvet. "Fox?" Coco asked.

"Yes?" Fox asked curiously.

"I've made my choice. I'm helping out Velvet. She's told me before how unbearable heat is for her, and...I love her." Coco said.

Fox's breath shook as tears appeared in his blank eyes.

"O-Okay...Well...I-I loved you, Coco." Fox said.

Coco's eyes widened. She went to Fox and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Fox..." Coco said sadly and softly.

"N-No it's fine! Just help her out! You love her more than me, I know that now...I will get over you, but it will take some time..." Fox said sadly.

Coco nodded. "Fox, know this, you will always be my partner, and a great friend." Coco said.

Fox nodded with a soft smile. He got up and left, locking the door as Coco turned to Velvet.

Velvet stirred and woke up, immediately she got on the floor and breathed heavily, the heat had begun. Coco rushed to Velvet's side and Velvet looked at her.

"Velvet, I'm here to help, are you okay with that?" Coco asked.

Velvet didn't answer, she just pinned Coco to the floor and kissed her.

Fox meanwhile, was softly sobbing as he walked through Beacon's halls, he entered the room Yatsuhashi was sleeping in, Yatsu was already awake, which is why Fox could sense he was there. Yatsuhashi went to him and hugged him, Fox hugged back and cried on his chest.

"What happened?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Co-Coco chose V-Velvet." Fox cried.

"Will you be okay, Fox?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I-I will be...Eventually..." Fox said softly as he cried.

Yatsuhashi kept hugging him, he felt really bad for Fox, but at the same time, he couldn't be mad at Coco, and neither could Fox be. Coco just followed her heart, and her heart wanted Velvet more than Fox. Of course, it'd take a long time before Fox would get over Coco...

"But...At least I won't see them, lovingly draped over each other...or cuddling...Or making out..." Fox cried.


	5. Drunk in Love (Elderburn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: SeishinAozora

Yang felt awful. Just completely awful. She felt like a failure, like she let everybody down, and it didn't help that she lost her arm. Yang was looking at her missing arm with a sad look, to her, it represented how she failed to help her partner and best friend, Blake. Yang clutched her head and stood up.

"I need a drink..." Yang said softly, she just wanted to forget about her troubles for a while.

Yang got out of her pajamas and into her regular outfit, the one she wore during Beacon. She went out and since she couldn't drive Bumblebee in her condition, she had to call a taxi. Once the taxi arrived, she sat down in the backseat.

"To the nearest bar." Yang said.

The driver nodded and they drove off. Once they arrived, Yang walked inside, but there was one person there that she certainly didn't expect to see, Winter Schnee, with a glass of Coke and Jack Daniels in front of her. Yang sat down next to her.

"Hey." Yang said, looking at Winter.

"Oh, greetings." Winter said, in a slightly sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I can ask you the same question, Ms. Xiao Long." Winter commented.

"But...Let's just say I feel like I'm haunted..." Winter said.

"Haunted? By who?" Yang asked, scooting closer to Winter.

"The spirits of the people who I killed...I have been in the military for almost five years and I have been forced to kill people a lot...And I feel like their spirits are just waiting for me to die so they can take their revenge...I feel awful about my job a lot...I think about if they had families, a spouse, maybe some kids, a pet..." Winter said sadly.

"So you're here to drink and forget about it?" Yang asked.

Winter nodded.

"Then I guess you and I are on the same boat." Yang said.

Winter looked confused but then she saw Yang's arm and then she realized what she meant.

"I...I failed to protect my best friend...My little sister is out on some dangerous mission and here I am...Feeling like a failure, unable to protect anybody..." Yang said sadly, close to tears. She ordered a full glass of Vodka. She didn't want a strawberry sunrise, she can't get drunk off of that.

Winter nodded, feeling bad for her.

"Well, to our mental health." Winter said sadly, clinking her glass with Yang's.

About two hours later, both Winter and Yang were drunk beyond belief.

"My little sister...*Hic* Is just amazing...You sho...Get to *Hic* Know her." Yang slurred.

"And Weiss *Hic* is just the best little sister...*Hic* I love her so much..." Winter slurred drunkenly.

"You...You know...You're so kind and beautiful...*Hic* I just wanna kiss you *Hic*." Yang slurred.

"Then do it." Winter slurred.

They kissed drunkenly. The next morning, Yang woke up with a hangover, she clutched her head and she noticed some things. For one, she was in a hotel room, secondly, she was naked and finally, Yang's eyes widened when she saw a naked Winter laying next to her, sleeping.

"Winter, wake up!" Yang said, shaking Winter awake.

Winter stirred and woke up, she saw Yang and her eyes widened, sitting up.

"What are you doing!?" Winter asked.

"More like what did I do! I don't know, but I think we had drunk sex." Yang said, the memory was still a blur to her.

"Wh-What? No, that is preposterous!" Winter said, a blushing mess.

"Well explain to me why we were both naked in bed then!" Yang said.

Winter sighed and clutched her head, sighing.

“So...What now?” Yang asked, sitting next to Winter.

“I do not know...” Winter sighed.

Yang and Winter both began trying to remember what happened the night before...

Yang was crying on Winter’s chest as Winter stroked her hair. They weren’t drunk yet, just slightly tipsy and quite emotional.

“I-I feel like such a failure!” Yang cried. “I can’t protect anybody! My sister left me! I lost my fucking arm!” Yang cried.

“It is okay Yang...I have experienced some horrible things too, but you are not useless.” Winter said softly.

“Re-Really?” Yang asked, sniffling.

“Yeah, Weiss told me about all of her teammates and you sound like an incredible woman.” Winter said.

“Well...” Yang said softly.

“Stop doubting yourself, Yang. You’re an incredible huntress, and besides...We can all fail to protect somebody we care about...” Winter said sadly, thinking about her mom who had committed suicide to get out of her abusive relationship with Jacques.

Yang kissed Winter, and Winter kissed lovingly back...

Yang and Winter blushed as they remembered it all, even some memories of their lovemaking coming back.

“I...I suppose that you did take my first kiss, and my first time...It is only natural that I will make you my life partner.” Winter said.

“Are you okay with that? I mean, you’re beautiful and surprisingly kind, but I don’t want to force you into anything.” Yang said.

“I know I want this, Yang. I meant it when I said that you were amazing. I at least want us to try to make this work.” Winter said, lifting Yang’s chin up.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Yang said.

Winter smiled softly and pecked Yang’s lips softly.

“I wonder how your uncle will react.” Winter said with a slight chuckle.


	6. Long Distance (BumblBY)

Years after Salem's defeat, Team RWBY went their own separate ways. Ruby became a full-time huntress, while Weiss took back the Schnee Dust Company and is in the process of reforming it, Blake is now the new leader of The White Fang and is turning it back into a peace group, while Yang most surprisingly, opened up her own club like Junior's named 'Bumblebee', a club for dancing, drinking and having a good time. While Yang and Blake were dating, their relationship was long distance, due to Yang being in Vale and Blake being in The Menagerie. So, their relationship at the moment was limited to calls, texts, and pictures being sent to the other half.

"So yeah, the club's running smoothly, what about you, kitten?" Yang asked, holding her phone close, her earbuds connected to the headphone jack.

"It's hard to gain the trust of the kingdoms back, especially Atlas, but I'll accomplish it eventually. Once that's done, I'll come to visit. Maybe we can recreate our first date at your club." Blake said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good!" Yang said with a smile.

"I miss you...A lot." Yang said.

"I know, Yang. But this is important." Blake replied.

"I know, I know." Yang said. "Still, I miss petting you, or cuddling you, or kissing you."

"I understand that, Yang. I miss that too. But you have Inferior Blake right?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded as she pulled out her black cat plushie.

"You have Inferior Yang?" Yang asked back.

Blake nodded and pulled out a bee plush.

"Of course I do, my bumblebee." Blake said with a smile as she kissed the plush.

Yang smiled and kissed the cat plush.

"Call me before bed?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded. "Always." She said with a smile.

Soon after, it was midnight, Yang was in her bra and panty and laid in her bed, her blankets over her while she waited for Blake to call. Blake eventually called and Yang immediately answered. Blake was in her sleeping dress.

"Hey, beautiful." Yang said.

Blake chuckled. "Hey, sexy." She said with a small chuckle.

Yang chuckled back. She laid the scroll on Blake's pillow and laid on her own pillow, looking at Blake who did the same thing.

"You're so beautiful." Yang said.

Blake smiled. "Thank you, you are too." Blake said with a smile.

Yang planted a kiss on her scroll's screen, Blake smiled and did the same.

"I miss cuddling your warm body as you hold me tight. I always feel so safe when you hold me." Blake said.

Yang smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks, babe."

"Anway, I'm feeling sleepy. Kiss me goodnight?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded and blew Blake a kiss through the scroll, Blake caught it and held it close to her chest with a smile.

"I love you, my bumblebee." Blake said.

"I love you too, my kitten." Yang said.

Blake hung up and fell asleep. Yang meanwhile cuddled Inferior Blake, pretending to have Blake in her arms. Yang held Inferior Blake close to her with a soft smile, before falling asleep.


	7. My Precious Wife (Milk and Cereal)

Pyrhha POV

I love waking up. When I do, I get to see my wife's beautiful face, the sunlight shining on her, I get to stroke her hair and pat her on the head, she wakes up slightly and nuzzles into me, cuddling me more than she already was. This feeling is just grand. Holding my wife close, kissing her head, I love every moment I spend with her. I fondly remember when we announced our relationship, we had been dating in secret for quite some time, mostly because Ruby was still in the closet as a pansexual, and I had no idea how all my fans, sponsors, and more importantly, my family would react if I came out as a bisexual. But, she eventually gave me the courage to come out and tell the world that yes, I'm dating Ruby Rose, and I am proud to be.

Flashback...

Me and Ruby were cuddling on a bench on top of the school's roof, this was a private place, many people didn't even know there was a bench here, but that is perfect, it means I get to spend more time with my petal.

"Pyrhha?" Ruby asked me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked as a tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you...Want to come out?" Ruby asked. "To our friends at least?"

I stayed silent for a while, but then I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We can come out to our friends." I replied.

"Do you want to kiss me in front of them?" Ruby asked.

I nodded, I can never resist kissing Ruby. We went back to the elevator and headed down, we then walked to the cafeteria where our teams were talking.

"Hey, Pyrhha!" Nora said.

"Hello again!" I said back with a wife.

"Where have you been?" Ren asked.

"Well..." I said as I pulled Ruby into a deep, loving kiss.

Ruby was caught by surprise for a brief moment but she eventually kissed back. All our friends were shocked, but in a good way, except for Yang, who seemed to be crying.

"My baby sister is all grown up." Yang cried happily as Blake patted her on the head.

I released from the kiss, only for Ruby to kiss me again, she's a pillow princess so she let me have control over the kiss, so I deepened it and looked lovingly at her. Finally, I released and we looked at our teammates.

"Congratulations." Weiss said, happy for us both.

"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said with a smile.

"Wow, who would have thought that Team RWBY was full of lesbians." Yang jokingly remarked.

"Bisexual." Weiss and Blake said in unison.

Blake snuggled further into Yang, while Weiss stood up.

"Well, I have a date to get to. But, again, congratulations, Ruby." Weiss said, before being caught by surprise with a sudden hug from Ruby. Weiss hugged back and smiled softly before heading out.

"Anyway, how long have you two been dating? Give me ALL the details!" Nora said.

"Well, we have been dating for the last six months." I replied.

"Who's the bottom!?" Nora asked.

"Isn't that question a bit too personal?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, besides, my baby sister is still a virgin. Though, judging from that kiss, I think Ruby is a bottom." Yang said.

Ruby blushed and nervously laughed. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So, what are ya, Pyrhha? What's your sexuality?" Nora asked.

"I'm bisexual." Pyrhha said.

"Sweet! Well, no judging here!" Nora said,

"Nope, not from anyone of us." Jaune said.

"Thanks, guys." I said to them as I hugged my team.

Flashback end.

Since then, me and Ruby have graduated from Beacon, once I retired from tournaments, I became a housewife while Ruby became a huntress, and recently, I got the sperm sample from Jaune, so me and Ruby are going to have a kid pretty soon, and I am going to be carrying the baby, of course. This is heaven, I truly believe Ruby has made me achieve ultimate happiness. I then hear Ruby yawn and I smile at her.

"Good morning, my dear." I say to her as I kiss her head.

"Morning, beautiful." Ruby said sleepily, snuggling into me.

"Do you have a mission today?" I ask.

"Nope." Ruby said, popping the 'p'. "I can spend the whole day with you." Ruby said.

"That's great." I say lovingly as I kiss her head.

"And maybe we can make love tonight, and then we do the sperm insertion thing." Ruby said. "So it'll feel like our lovemaking made the baby."

"That sounds lovely, my dear. Let's go get dressed." I say as I got up.

Ruby pulled me back onto the bed and into a snuggle.

"Dear?" I asked.

"Just...Snuggle me for five more minutes." Ruby said.

I chuckle. "Alright, my dear. Anything you want."


End file.
